


Sono tabi ni itsumo yasashisa no imi shittanda

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Che cosa vuoi che faccia? Andrò avanti, in qualche modo.”“Sei sicuro di farcela?”“Ho forse altra scelta?”“Beh, potrei... potrei aiutarti. Se vuoi, intendo.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke





	Sono tabi ni itsumo yasashisa no imi shittanda

**~ Sono tabi ni itsumo yasashisa no imi shittanda ~**

Yuto ricordava alla perfezione ogni singola volta in cui aveva visto Yuri e Ryosuke insieme.

E lo ricordava perché rimaneva sempre colpito da come fossero in grado di chiudersi in un mondo tutto loro, di escludere gli altri, di far sentire quanto loro due condividessero qualcosa che a terzi sarebbe risultata incomprensibile.

Ora, guardando Yuri, sentiva ancora più nettamente la mancanza di Ryo.

_“Che cosa vuoi che faccia? Andrò avanti, in qualche modo.”_

_“Sei sicuro di farcela?”_

_“Ho forse altra scelta?”_

_“Beh, potrei... potrei aiutarti. Se vuoi, intendo.”_

Chinen era sempre stato un tipo indipendente, al di là delle apparenze che lo facevano invece sembrare come qualcuno che non è in grado di rimanere da solo.

Yuto aveva faticato per aprire una breccia nel muro che il più piccolo si era costruito intorno, aveva faticato a farsi accettare nella sua vita, aveva faticato a convincerlo del fatto che le cose potevano anche andare diversamente da come aveva prospettato.

E Yuri pian piano l’aveva lasciato entrare, e aveva lasciato che si prendesse cura di lui e del suo dolore, e aveva lasciato che lo sentisse piangere, notte dopo notte; e solo lì Nakajima aveva compreso quanto fosse assai meno spavaldo di quanto non desse a vedere.

_“Penso che se tu non ci fossi, Yuri darebbe di matto, Ryo-chan.”_

_“Non è vero. Lui è molto più forte di noi due messi insieme.”_

_“Anche questo è vero. Io, ad esempio, se tu non ci fossi darei di matto.”_

Yuto non aveva mai chiesto niente.

Era stato accanto a loro per tutti quegli anni, aveva giocato così tanto a fare l’amico disinteressato che alla fine era ciò che era divenuto.

Riusciva a stare vicino a Ryosuke senza avere voglia di toccarlo, anche solo di averlo fra le proprie braccia, di stringerlo contro di sé per strapparlo alla presa di Yuri.

Era un istinto che aveva soffocato nel tempo, e con la consapevolezza che non l’avrebbe comunque mai portato da nessuna parte.

Tutto quello che avesse mai chiesto al mondo, in silenzio, attento a non farsi sentire, era Yamada.

E ora non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa, perché quel suo desiderio malsano aveva strappato via il più grande da lui, e l’aveva strappato via anche da Yuri.

Gli era sempre parsa una punizione per aver chiesto troppo.

_“Lo sai che non dovremmo, vero Yu?”_

_“Non sarebbero dovute accadere fin troppe cose che invece sono successe. Non vedo perché dovremmo privarci anche di questa.”_

_“Perché io... io non...”_

_“Lo so che non mi ami. Non ti sto chiedendo questo, infatti.”_

Yuto aveva sempre pensato che ci volesse coraggio per andare avanti.

E Yuri gli aveva dimostrato che era possibile, gli aveva dimostrato che potevano superare, anche se non dimenticare.

Gli aveva dimostrato di essere una persona migliore di quanto lui non sarebbe mai stato, e che Ryo fino alla fine aveva avuto ragione.

Chinen era forte, assai più di tutti loro.

E Nakajima era a quella forza che si era attaccato, disperatamente, con le unghie e con i denti, cercando in Yuri quello che lui invece non aveva, cercando consolazione quando era lui quello che avrebbe dovuto consolare.

Ci voleva coraggio, e Yuri ne aveva trovato a sufficienza per mandare entrambi avanti.

Anche se il pensiero di Ryo continuava ad aleggiare su di loro, anche se la sua presenza non sarebbe mai sparita del tutto, riuscivano entrambi a crogiolarsi l’uno nella presenza dell’altro, perché in fondo sapevano che solo tra loro avrebbero potuto comprendere quello che provavano.

Perché la morte di Ryo aveva tolto loro qualsiasi ragione per vivere, e loro se la stavano lentamente ricostruendo.

Perché Yuto sapeva quanto Yuri l’avesse amato, lo amasse ancora, ed era da quello che voleva curarlo.

Perché Yuri, in fondo, aveva sempre saputo di quanto Yuto avesse amato Ryo a sua volta, e forse voleva dargli la possibilità di vivere qualcosa che gli era sempre stata vietata.

Avevano entrambi perso la persona che amavano; e ora erano soli, insieme.


End file.
